


You wanna bet?

by ghettoassenglishman



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Cuties, GED - Freeform, Library AU, M/M, Mickey is an annoying little shit, alternative universe, because studying does really suck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-28
Updated: 2015-01-28
Packaged: 2018-03-09 11:40:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3248360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghettoassenglishman/pseuds/ghettoassenglishman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>sorry but this is the silent floor of the library and if you don’t shut up so I can study I will yell at you and get us both kicked out AU</p><p> </p><p> "He knew it was risky. But fuck it. It was his study period and it wasn't like the Milkovich kid was even studying."</p>
            </blockquote>





	You wanna bet?

**Author's Note:**

> So yeh, I really needed this

Fucking studying. The crucial death note of pure torture. You read and read hoping that it will somehow register in your brain but does it fuck. A page full of notes and sprawled out text books in a library is annoying as it is, never mind trying to remember it all. Ian had recently come back to do his GED, and so far..he fucking hated it.

 

It wasn't because of all the books he had to flip through, write notes, highlight irrelevant shit that he won't even need. No, it wasn't the fact that he basically had no social life and the only people he actually saw was his family. Not even Lip had to do shit like this. No, the main thing that got on his nerves, more than once, was the raven-haired boy who happened to sit in the exact same table _every_ day he was there. 

 

Don't get him wrong, the tattoos sprawled out on his knuckles were enough to frighten a person away for the rest of their lives. But for Ian, he felt intrigued, that maybe the FUCK-U-UP meant something more- like a message from Banksy or some shit. It wasn't the inked fingers that ticked him off until he was biting the inside of his lip to stop himself from shouting. 

 

The fucker wouldn't shut up. Never. It would have been alright if they happened to be in a canteen or a public talk-show; but this was fucking library. The thug would sit there rivalling Ian up on purpose; tapping pencils on the desk, loudly humming songs that would just stick in Ian's mind for the rest of the day, laughing at incredibly un-funny shit;  _The fucker was there to ruin his life, it was final. It was karma..maybe._

 

The most irritating element to all of this was that the librarian was too fucking scared to say anything. Milkoviches had their reputation; they had a drunk, basher of a father who was known for knocking people out with one punch. Then there were the brothers, including the one sat infront of him, he wasn't sure which one it was  _iggy? Tony?_ Fuck if he knew. Then there was obviously Mandy. Mandy had been his bestfriend for years now, still was. It wasn't like they had talked about her brother that much. 

 

Today was already shit, so as soon as he sat down and noticed that the seat he usually sat in was taken he groaned in pure frustration. It wasn't like he could just move to any other table, they would rather be occupied by pot-heads, which would just end up with him getting high when he should study, or they were taken by the dumb jocks and their petty girlfriends; fuck getting that shit on a monday morning. 

 

To his luck, again, it was the Milkovich who had smuggly taken his spot. With force he slammed his books down onto the table, scraping the chair away from the table so he could sit in it. Unlike, the other boy, the libarian knew him as nothing but a reader in the library and turned the corner with anger flaring through her nostrils. “Mr Gallagher, will you sh, this is not somewhere you can lash out with your anger.” she put her finger to her lips and went back to sorting out some books. 

 

The boy across from him burst with laughter, holding his chest to stop himself falling off the chair. Ian mumbled into his hands, bringing them to his face to control himself from shouting.  _Breathe, he does this everyday- just get through this period._ He opened his text book, trying not to fidget at the ever-going tap of the other boys pen. As soon as he found the page he began to read it, reassuring himself that the unusual sound of silence could stay for atleast an hour. 

 

Unfortunately not, it was only silent because the other boy was just flicking through his music, to find the loudest, most annoying, fucking song he had ever heard in his headphones. At first it was just a little brisk in the silence, but as the chorus built up Ian couldn't even hear himself think. 

 

Groaning into his hand, he leant forward on his elbows and ripped slammed his hand against the desk. “Will you turn that the fuck down.” The raven-haired boy looked up with a grin written all over his face, he shrugged his shoulders as if he was saying  _I don't know what you're saying._ Ian grunted, pushing himself back into his seat and opening the book once more with more force. 

 

Next, he heard a giggle across from the table but before he could lash out once more, he felt a hand against his shoulder. “Do I have to remind you again. Look at that sign, can you read?” The librarian asked, her finger pointing to the sign that read “Please do not talk or you will be sent out.” 

 

Ian nodded, biting his lip because fuck that boy who was smugly watching them, his hands quietly playing into a clap. The librarian slapped his shoulder once or twice. “Then read it, this is your last warning.” When the boy put his thumb up she scurried away as If he had smacked her face with a fist. 

 

That was it, he took the seat next to the brunette. “You do anything else, I'm going to get us both kicked out.” He knew it was risky. But fuck it. It was his study period and it wasn't like the Milkovich kid was even  _studying._ Then he moved back to his previous seat. 

 

“Fuck off _Gallagher,_ she would never kick me out.” He began tapping to the beat of the music once more, sending in a glare of warning. It didn't win over Ian though, he had seen that glare many of times he didn't give a shit if he got beaten out of it. Frank beat him enough. “Anyway you couldn't do shit.” 

 

“Oh yeh? You wanna bet.” Ian argued, clenching his fists against the table. It wouldn't scare the other boy, it looked like nothing would, but it was worth the try. 

 

“ **GALLAGHER!”** She was back again, snarling at all of the other people studying as they laughed at him. She pointed her finger to his book and then moved behind the book shelf that was shielding Ian. 

 

Ian settled himself, he could do this. No one was going to get him kicked out of the fucking library. But then the boy was back at it again, this time he was closing and opening his book the pages slapping together, echoing throughout the library. Ian clawed at his ears, wishing for one minute that he had a block that would just blank him out. Once glance over to the other boy and he saw that smirk, the one that weirdly twisted his insides, and out of it he read the words,  _ Try me, Firecrotch.  _

 

Studying was shit anway. Ian pushed himself out of the seat and launched towards the other boy, pushing him off the chair. They scrapped for a bit, rolling around on the itchy carpet. The smaller boy was grinning like a idiot, even when Ian got roughly pulled off him he was still laughing. 

 

“Get out, _now.”_ She only pointed to Ian, her eyes flickering from Mickey and just discarding his punishment. The others who sat in the library took off laughing, Ian had enough anyway. Annoyed he pulled up his bag, eyes never leaving the other boy as he dumped his books into it. 

 

Storming out he made an effort to show he was pissed, he felt a hand on his shoulder. Ian jolted around, pushing the door wide open so he could escape such torture. He met with blue, glimmering eyes and a smirk. “We are not fighting in the corridor, I think that's enough for one day. Go back to annoy some other fuck” he processed himself to walk out but the boy stopped him again. 

 

“Fuck off, I ain't sitting in there if there's _noone_ to wind up. Think straight kid.” He pulled out a pack of smokes, gesturing towards Ian to take one.

 

“That won't work because I'm far from straight.” Ian accidentally blurted it out and immediately regretted it because the Milkoviches were known for their fag bashing activities. 

 

The smaller boy just glanced at him, his eyes falling to Ian's lips them back up to his eyes. It was hard to understand if they meant  _ I'm going to fuck you up  _ or  _ lets fuck  _ . Ian flinched but noticed it was only a nudge to his shoulder that hit him. 

 

“I'm Ian.” Ian nudged him back, taking the signal to walk but standing still against the hall. The other boy nodded shallowly and inhaled from his ciggarette. 

 

He pushed Ian once more, his eyes glancing around. “Mickey. lets get out of here before the bitch-witch catches us smoking and claim we're setting the place on fire.” 

 

They both led out through the PE doors, standing behind the supplies garage while they passed back and forth the smoke; Ian still thinks studying sucks, but it might not anymore if  _ this  _ was studying.


End file.
